the contract
by fumidori
Summary: As manager of the basketball team, you should've kept your mouth shut. With evidence behind him, Matatagi proposes he won't show anyone under one condition! [Ibuki/Reader/Matatagi]
1. I got you

**a/n; Ibuki, and Matatagi are my favorite Galaxy boys, so I've thrown them into a story together! I hope you all like it!**

**Also note that this takes place in an alternate universe, so, Ibuki and Matatagi never joined New Inazuma Japan and attend the _same_ academy! Also 'Ms. Akiyama' is an oc I made just for this story;;**

* * *

The reverberating sound of a basketball bouncing in opposition to the gym's hardwood flooring rung throughout the empty, spacious area. There was an annoying squeak of his sneakers as he reached the key, and came to a sharp halt. There was no room for error, or break, and the basketball player positioned the ball in his 'shot pocket' located on his shooting side, shy a few inches above his torso. At almost breakneck speed, he glided the ball upwards in a fluid motion as he bent his knees and took up for a jump, just as the ball flew past eye-level it was released swiftly from his hold. His elbow was straightened, and he snapped his wrist forward causing the ball to go flying in the air.

As beads of sweat fell from the muscles on his arms, he was landed perfectly on his feet and the ball he just accelerated to the basket went in perfectly, not having to roll around the rim before landing in; a simple, ace shot. The basketball fell to the ground with a couple of bounces, and he recoiled back from his spot and caught the ricocheting ball. He looped the ball under his arm, resting it comfortably on his hip before an applaud was given to him, and he turned around, shocked slightly; he didn't think anyone else was here.

"Ibuki-kun, that shot was really well done!" you chimed, hands clapping together excitedly. You had just entered the gym, and judging by his surprised expression you knew he hadn't heard the large, metal doors shut behind you; they did cause quite a clatter, but this was Ibuki we were talking about. Once he focuses on something, there's no gaining his attention.

He creased his brows, head cocking to the side a bit in the process. "Well, of course. I'm good at this," Ibuki bluntly acknowledged your praise, discreetly grateful to have of earned it from you. You served as the basketball team's manager, and it used to be on rare occasions that you deemed all of your attention on Ibuki, despite him having a particular dislike to that. During practice, games, it's always him doing all the work, yet you found it somewhere in you to encourage everyone in the team.

But that had changed, those occasions had skyrocketed. He had started coming earlier to practice which gave both you, and him more time spent together before the others joined in. The two of you were relatively close, and neither of you cared that you were a year younger than him. If anything, it made a slightly overprotective side spring out of him more at the thought.

You chortled, mumbling under your breath about he should quit trying to be cocky around you, before stalking over to the benches and setting down the cooler that was slung over your shoulder; what a weight lifted that was! "Try not to work up a huge sweat, your towel will be gross before the actual practice." you could tell from your distance that his shirt was already sticking to his tight abs from the sweat he worked up.

"It's nothing. Don't worry," he dismissed it, as always. Ibuki came over to the bench with you, taking a seat whilst picking up the neatly folded towel he had placed on the bench. He roughly wiped the sweat from his face, finding it the most troublesome. He peered over the fabric to espy you briefly checking a couple of the basketballs in the cart, checking that the air pressure was fine.

"Are you going to be okay here? I have something to go discuss with _Ms. Akiyama_, and some paperwork to do. Tell everyone to do the normal drills, okay? I'll be back soon," you instructed without giving him a choice. You placed the final ball back down in the cart, before giving him a quick wave and leaving the gym.

Striding across through the academy halls, you made your way to Ms. Akiyama's, the basketball coach, classroom. She wasn't exactly a coach per say, but a club needed a teacher to watch over them for it to be official; she was a Physics teacher, and god, she should've just stayed strictly that. Knuckles knocked on the designated classroom door, hearing a holler made you slide the door open and close it behind you.

"You wanted to see me, right?" you inquired, putting forth your best nice-act, since you didn't want to come off as disrespectful at all.

The woman stood from her seat, and you were able to get a glimpse of that tacky pencil-skirt she wore ever day, _damn_, did you ever hate that. There was a stack of papers cradled in her arms and against her bosom. "I want you finish these before you report back to the team," she demanded, that prissy mannerism of hers coming out extraordinarily well today. Her lips were pursed together as she handed off the papers to you, not taking care if one or two fell from her sloppy work. "Please hurry, by the way. Just leave them on my desk when you're done."

Ms. Akiyama stuck a hair tie between her teeth, carefully pushing back her platinum blonde tresses into a pony, before using the tie to secure it in place. "You got it!" you called as she dismissed herself from the classroom without another word said. The heavy stack of papers were relinquished from your arms as you placed them on a nearby desktop.

You bent over and picked up a few stray papers strewn on the floor, and you heaved a huff. These were the finances of each team member, and the equipment; she told you she'd handle these! "Damn her!"

"Dumping an extra work load on me, who the hell does she think she is?! I manage the equipment, sure, but she handles this stuff, and why am I working on Ibuki-kun's and the rest's payments? I don't understand!" you fumed, a deep grimace twisting on your features as you ramble on loudly, bellowing with anger. You didn't mind doing work, but she always did this. Carelessly tread whatever work she doesn't want to do on you.

"Sensei, Can you please—" a boy halted, fixating his gaze on you in all your rage. That boy was none other than Matatagi Hayato, a member of the track team, and an admirer of sorts. He listened more to you rant on, and on about Ms. Akiyama; and as he did, a plan—not a good one—formed in his head, and he fished out his phone from his track pants...and hit record.

You threw your hands in in the air, unaware of Matatagi behind you, and continued on. "I despise how _stuck up_ she is, how _lazy_, _featherheaded_, _'blonde'_, _irritating_ and _obnoxious_ she is! Why does _she_ have to be in charge of the basketball team, of _all teachers?!_" you felt like screaming, honestly; but you stopped yourself, and took a deep breath to alleviate the burning in your lungs from your outburst.

"I didn't know you had such a temper, [Last Name]-chan!"

You pivoted on the spot, jarred and wide-eyed from that voice, but once you discerned that phone in his hand, you blanched. "A-Are you filming me?!" you stammered out, a hand coming up to you defensively. Matatagi was in the same grade as you, and you knew him from some classes, and sports events that almost forced teams to come together for. You weren't particularly close with him or anything.

He chuckled, nodding his head, and hitting save on the video. "Yeah; I got the whole thing. You really don't like her, do you?" Matatagi's tone held a hint of sardonic teasing, and he blatantly waved his phone around in front of him, as if to provoke you try and grab it. "I might show her this. I wonder what she'll think?"

"N-No way! If she sees this, I'll lose my position as manager!" all color had completely drained from your face, if you get removed from your spot, how will you see Ibuki? You two don't really interact that much outside of practice, and games.

"Hm, I won't show her if you agree to my condition."

"C-Condition?"

"Be my girlfriend!"

* * *

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	2. It's a deal

"You want me to be your girlfriend?!" you exclaimed in sheer shock, he wasn't serious was he? His expression certainly said otherwise, the smirk plastered over his lips wasn't really making your nerves settle down either. "You...you're just joking! I bet you don't even really have it recorded!" you contended, still wanting to dip yourself in the belief that this wasn't actually happening.

The smirk was wiped clean from his mouth, pursing his lips together, and nimbly tapping away on his phone to bring up the video as proof; the look on your face was priceless as you watched the recording of your bellowing rant. "I'm serious," he started, eyes reflecting that grave mannerism of tone. You grimaced, lunging forward to snatch the phone from his hands, but his agility held the upper hand and he was able to hoist it higher up out of your reach in time. "What choice do you have? You can either agree, or not."

You chewed on your bottom lip, arms falling to your sides as they gave up chasing after that heightened phone of his. If you wanted to continue seeing Ibuki the way things are, you'd have to abide by being his girlfriend, otherwise...you can say goodbye to that basketball player. "I'll do it!" you shouted, determination now flaring in your your words. Matatagi's own face had a mixture of surprise, he didn't expect you to agree to be honest, and exultant. "But..." you added, causing Matatagi's features to fall into curiosity. _"I don't want anyone else to find out about it!"_

"So you want to keep it a secret between us?" the corner of his lips twisted into a bashful grin, every trace of deviousness draining from him as he pocketed his phone. "Alright, I won't complain. From today on, you're_ my_ girlfriend," and there was an inkling of accomplishment lurking in his declaration. You nodded your head in agreement, color springing to the edges of your cheeks.

This wasn't how you pictured getting a boyfriend—if you could _really_ call him that—he completely blackmailed you. And, you're still convinced this is just some joke, or he's so desperate for a girlfriend and you just happened to be the perfect victim. Inwardly sighing, you knew it would be worth it in the end, because you'd do anything to remain at Ibuki's side. That was your concrete resolve, and there was no room for inveigh now.

There was a break of silence, both you just awkwardly staring at each other. It seemed as if Matatagi was expecting, _urging_ you on with his staring to say something. "Why me? Is this just some game to you?" you inquired, having said the first thing the came to you.

_'Of course it isn't a game, don't be stupid.'_ ran through his head, having used most of his willpower to force himself not to voice that seething opinion. Matatagi cheered his expression up instantly, "Don't you have work to do? It seems like the _featherheaded 'blonde'_ isn't around, so I better get going." A sigh of relief left as he mentioned he'd be leaving. "I'd love to stay and keep you company until you finish but even I have stuff to do."

You nodded your head again, "See you later, then?" it came out as more of a question, at this point you didn't care when you'd see him again; you still were shaky on his intentions, he had entirely avoided your previous question, for whatever reason he had.

"Yeah! See you," he accepted that proposal. You figured he'd flee the room right there, and he only did so after lightly gripping your forearms, and pressing his lips to yours but they left as quickly as they came. You didn't get a good glimpse of his face as he kept it down, and you were transfixed on your spot from the sudden gesture. Matatagi's reddened face was something he didn't want you to see; he also didn't want to exhibit any form of weakness in front of his new ~girlfriend~, and that's when he suddenly fled the room, door sliding shut sharply behind him.

"Why does this have to happen to_ meeee?!_"

He just kissed you, and left!

* * *

That enormous stack of work had been neatly piled on top of Ms. Akiyama's desk, done to perfection; your definition anyway. The task was more arduous, and tedious then you might've hoped, not to mention you took longer than expected since Matatagi hadn't been strained from your mind in the least, no matter how hard you tried to focus.

But at least now you could go back to the gym and do what you do best, and forget all about that occurrence...try to at least. Trotting through the halls speedily, you came closer to the gym and could hear the usual pounding of basketballs. That frown etched on your lips vanished the instant you pried open the large doors and was greeted with the team practicing vigorously, namely Ibuki; of course the other members were a bit dour as customary, but that wasn't anything new.

You made your way to the bench, seeing your clipboard laying there, practically untouched by anyone. You picked it up, and glanced over at Ms. Akiyama running harsh drills on a few stray team members, thank god she wasn't near you. Before you could take a seat on the wooden bench, a certain player who always caught your eye popped up at your side.

"Hey, what took you so long? Ms. Akiyama came back a while ago," Ibuki posed the question up without articulating his feelings properly. He was indirectly voicing his concern, and for lack of a better word; worry.

You sweatdropped, being reminded again of Matatagi, the empowering event rushing back; but you burned out those thoughts, and partly lied, "I had some paperwork to do, it look longer than expected, that's all."

He gave you a firm nod, believing your heeding words. "Alright. Will you watch my shoot?" he then requested, a curious stare at you, and though he probably already knows the answer he can't help but ask it to make sure. You might have some catching up to do, or other manager requirements to attend to, he never really paid much attention to _what you did_ here exactly.

"Of course, Ibuki-kun! Make sure you get it in!" you hollered, causing a smug smirk to tower his features. Oh, he would make it in alright.

Him, and his ball both went back onto the court to exhibit his almighty shoot for you to watch. The second he positioned himself to shoot that cocky smirk had uncurled on his lips, and his brows furrowed in concentration. The basketball rolled upwards out of his hand, smacking against the backboard harshly before falling into the basket.

"Nice one, Ibuki-kun!" you boasted, a fresh smirk popping on his lips as he heard you. You found your heart picking up it's pace, only for a brief moment, as he gave you a thumbs up; and you wondered if by agreeing to Matatagi's contract, you were betraying your feelings for Ibuki...even if it is for the sake of protecting them, letting them live on, because they're one of the single things that made everything worthwhile.

Besides, with it being a secret there wasn't much you two could indulge in without everyone knowing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad! Think positive, think positive.

"[Last Name]. Earth to [Last Name]!" HUH? "Practice is over." SINCE WHEN? "It ended a couple of minutes ago, you've been in a daze. Coach Akiyama wants you to clean up."

His hardened expression masked his discreet amusement. You were frantically looking around, and he could read every single one of your looks and know what you meant. Let's just say this isn't the first time your thoughts had gotten the better of you. "Ah, really? Thanks for telling me! I'll do it right away," you laughed sheepishly, the feeling of embarrassment crawling within you.

You then advised him to go home, seeing as how you had a bit to do, and that he worked hard today and should go on. Ibuki nodded, and did as you instructed, trotting over to the locker rooms to change and such.

"Time to get to work!" Again.

* * *

**a/n; Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and favorited!**

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) ©level-5**


	3. Bring it to me

Chalk scraping against the blackboard, lids drooping over glossy [e/c] orbs, and pencil slowly deteriorating it's quick pace in copying notes. You were losing focus; _fast._ Maybe - Maybe just five minutes of sleep will do you some justice, perhaps shift your mindset from attempting not to pass out to actually listening to the lesson.

Giving into that nagging feeling of sleep, you folded your arms over your desk and plopped your head comfortably on top while your eyelids fluttered closed. Five minutes...five minutes...was what you told yourself before you were completely pulled away from conscious into dreamland. You even had a strange dream involving Matatagi leading a parade of cats, and strangely enough one of the cute creatures trailing behind looked strikingly similar to Ibuki.

"You fell asleep during the lesson? **You're an idiot.**"

You felt a chill run down your spine as you heard that distant insult, and the dream you were indulged in was promptly ripped from you due to the harsh pain being inflicted on your forehead. Jolting from your sleep, your hand instantly came to alleviate the stinging occurring on your head. "Ow, ow."

"Ah, you woke up. Good Morning,_ sleepyhead,_" a voice teased, laughing as you gave them a dazed expression, and he could tell that you were still half-asleep. "Should I smack you again?" Matatagi divulged under his breath, genuine in his claim though.

"Matatagi...?" you dumbly confirmed, a hand coming to rub the excess sleepiness lurking in your body. You sat up in your seat, arms now stretching out your stiff muscles. "What are you doing here?" Oh, it looks like no one else is here - wait, how long did you sleep for?!

**What an obvious question.** "It's already been two weeks, and you're still asking me that?" he rolled his eyes, yeah, that little nap must still be messing with your head. A lovely two weeks has passed since Matatagi proposed that little contract, and you had abided by that term. Not much has happened - asides from sneaking off during your practices, and simply just...hanging out? It was rather boring. "I actually have something I want you to do."

"Hm? What is it?" cue another eye rub, which Matatagi felt his heart rate increase. What was this—Why did you suddenly look a lot cuter than usual? How stupid, thinking such things over something as frivolous as you waking yourself up.

"Well..."

.

Hair tied back as best as you could, you rolled up your uniform sleeves and tackled the task at hand. Making a _bento_ for Matatagi wasn't something you'd like to be spending your night when you could be finishing that unsightly line of homework sitting in your bag. But, this had to be done! Smacking your cheeks to give yourself a shot of adrenaline and focus, you pulled out the eggs from the fridge and cracked them over the pan.

.

Jogging up the stony steps to the rooftop, you cradled the precious _bento_ for Matatgi with you, and you ascended up the steps at a fast velocity. You pried open the metal doors once you were at the top, and thankfully no one came here, and that's the only reason why you agreed to meet up with him at lunch. If you two weren't seen by anybody sharing a lunch together, no one would know or get any ideas.

Just as you predicted Matatagi was there up on the rooftop, cherry-blossom wind flowing through his brown tresses as he leaned dangerously on the railing while he waited for you to make your famous arrival. It'd be a lie if he hadn't admitted to not being secretly pleased with meeting you here today, so he indubitably had to hide that smile when he finally heard your voice fly into his eardrums.

"Wow, you really came," he dumbly blurted out; though he truly held no doubts there in you making your presence known. Your disposition within keeping strong to this contract was evident, so espying you here wasn't all that shocking.

You came closer to him, nodding your head whilst rolling your [e/c] eyes sarcastically, "Who do you think I am? You asked for lunch, and so I delivered," you countered to him, finally making your way to the spot adjacent of Matatagi. "Here," you added, jabbing the box at his arm to signal for him to take it.

Graciously taking the box, he pivoted in his spot so his back hit the metal railing, and leaned against it again as he unraveled the cloth from around the box; plucking off the lid and settling the inner box within in it. There was a lot of food stuffed within the smaller confines, and he felt an inkling of surprise wave through him at how much you were actually able to pack..._and actually packed_.

"Thank you," he replied before taking the chopsticks and immediately digging into the array of food offered in front of him. A smile curled on his lips upon impact, the taste swirling around his taste buds and drowning him in a delectable flavor. "It's good! I didn't know you could cook this well," he exclaimed with a mouthful, uncaring that every word said was muffled from his eating.

"Of course I can cook! I sometimes make lunch for the basketball team," you point out to him. You don't make them very often though, but sometimes during meets you'd make a large lunch for them to enjoy before the match as another source for energy before they tackled the game. Everyone there seemed to appreciate it a lot, too; especially Ibuki. He'd always be first to grab the right utensils and dig into the food hungrily, compliment you with a lot of zest afterwards too.

The thought made you giggle. "What's so funny?" Matatagi questioned as he picked up on your string of laughs, and he gave you a curious stare as you settled your laughs but the smile stayed.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about _someone,_" you honestly confessed but opted not to divulge the name, you didn't particularly want him waltzing into every aspect of your life...he's already 'took' the title of being your boyfriend, you don't need him knowing about your strong feelings for Ibuki.

**_Someone?_ Who?** Matatagi narrowed his eyes at you, causing a shudder to rack down your spine involuntarily. Is that why you wanted to keep it a secret? There's someone else you're interested in. Without realizing it, Matatagi had grown extremely agitated and antsy at the thought; who could it be? Obviously someone from the basketball team.

_He had a rival, and he didn't even know it._

* * *

Everyone was practicing rigorously as usual during practice, sweat bouncing from their forearms as they hurriedly sped through drills, and their breaths were tattered from the intensity of nonstop effort. Ibuki was shooting hoops as always, maneuvering himself skillfully around his teammates before swishing the basketball into the hoop perfectly.

Your [e/c] orbs glanced over at the clock perched high in the gym wall, hands of the clock directing at the numbers to signify practice was about to come to an end, so you stood from your spot and yelled out, "Five more minutes! Don't stop now, keep going!" Your message was successfully conveyed to them as they all picked up their paces to challenge themselves for the final stretch of time.

You truly loved seeing the team like this.

Setting yourself back onto the bench, hands instinctively clutching the whistle wrung around your neck on a thin string, you gave your full attention to individual members for short intervals until your gaze finally met Ibuki for the last minute; the same intense stare of focus, and concentration contorting in every crevice in his toned face.

As if his playing was in sync with the time, the final hoop he made was the second practice was to be halted, and you blew your high-pitched whistle which jolted everyone from their plays and caused them to stop. The squeak of their shoes stopped, and everyone's breaths mingled together in the air as they panted to regain their breath before conversing amongst each other.

"Good work everyone! See you tomorrow, and remember to eat a good dinner!" you chimed to them all, some of them waving bye to you as they collected their towels and such to bring back with them to the changing rooms. Ibuki was last to pick up his items, and it was on purpose of course; but you didn't have to know that.

"Oh, Ibuki-kun! I have something for you," you suddenly piped up as he picked up a towel and wiped away at the sweaty skin from his face. He gave you a curious look, and mumbled out "What is it?", not entirely sure what sort of thing you'd bring to him of all people. You picked up your bag from the floor and riffled through the contents before finally fishing out what you wanted to give him. "Here," you added, gesturing a box over in his direction.

_"A bento?" _he questioned, putting down his soaked towel and taking the box from your soft hands.

"Mhm! I made too much for lunch...and I thought you might like to have it," you murmured out, a fresh blush flourishing on your cheeks as he received the box and you discerned that subtle smile curving on his lips. "You can bring me back the container tomorrow, okay? It's my favorite," you commented, slinging the aforementioned bag over your shoulder and getting up from your seat.

Ibuki inspected the box for a hurried moment, recognizing the [f/c] colored polka-dots, and little bows peppered over it; what a simplistic yet cute design. "Thanks," he breathed out, still a bit shocked to get this from you; but definitely happy nonetheless.

"Hm? Did you say something?" you inquired, not having picked up on his gratitude. You were about to go turn away because you still had work to finish up doing before you were able to leave the vicinity of the gym, but Ibuki's iron-grip prevented you from doing so: his lightly calloused hand wrung around your hand, inevitably tugging and turning you around back to him. You were practically flush against him as he leaned down and whispered in your ear, "Thanks. I'll eat it all."

Every inch of your skin crawled with goosebumps as his hot breath fanned over your ear, and then the torrent of heat came promptly afterwards. You could feel your entire body temperature rise as he relinquished his hold on you, and you stammered out, "I-It's fine! Please tell me how it is tomorrow!" You spun speedily on your heel, marching off swiftly to go push the basketball carts into the equipment room and attempt to lower the humidity level coursing through your body.

An even larger grin split onto Ibuki's face as he watched your fleeting, and embarrassed figure vanish to the equipment room.

* * *

**a/n; _I FINALLY UPDATED—_**

**When I read your question Lotus, I was literally in the middle of working on this! This is definitely still ongoing, thank you for thinking about it! Dedicated to youu~ (^q^)**

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	4. I'll protect you

A golden sun rose above the horizon, bright rays breaching out from the light white clouds and drowning the earth in it's morning glory. Two stiff arms stretched into the air which relieved the tension growing throughout the muscles, you pried open your tired lids, suddenly remembering your goal for being up so early.

Morning practice of course!

Sadly, it was an accommodation that typically fell on a Friday, since no one attends the school during the weekends; which meant no gym available to train over that time span, so Ms. Akiyama proposed a while ago that there be a double practice on Fridays. It was one of the only smart ideas that wretched woman has, and you had to give her some credit in that aspect. As much as you dislike removing yourself from your bed two hours early...

You arrived at the scene punctually, always right on the dot of time, and unsurprisingly caught sight of Ibuki practicing as hard as usual. However, that normal clamor of the large doors which wouldn't faze him did, and he found himself stopping in his tracks, and turning back towards you. "Morning," he nonchalantly greeted while propping the basketball under his arm.

Waving your hand, you reciprocated his small greeting. "Good morning, Ibuki-kun." after saying that you strolled over to the bench, quickly catching glimpse of your box set out on the bench. Your eyes steady themselves over to Ibuki who's already on his way over to you.

"It was really good. The bento, I mean. I'm glad I got to eat all of it without having to share any of it," he announced calmly, almost acting as if that selfish sentence hadn't bothered him at all. He's ate your lunches previously, except, as mentioned before, you shared it with the entirety of the team. In this situation, he could eat everything served without having to worry about another pesky member (The other basketball team members weren't even worthy of your lunches!) attempting to steal it all.

You beamed brightly, gaze now riveted on the box beside you as a flood of elation gyrated through your being. "Thank you! But come on, you shouldn't be _too_ greedy," you jokingly scolded, that evident splash teasing coloring your words.

Ibuki easily caught onto that, but he felt the rush of unfairness palpitate his heart nonetheless. Ibuki was always the lone-wolf type, pressuring himself and depending on his own abilities, yet he had to admit when it came to you that didn't mean anything anymore. He knew his worth, he wanted you to see it, and frankly speaking he only wanted _you_ by his side; despite everything you selflessly stood as the team's manager, caring so much for each individual member along as a whole.

Selfishly, he wanted you all to himself, so for you to tell him not to be too greedy was something he certainly couldn't abide to with his full heart. He didn't want you paying attention to those other worthless members as much as him...he's the one with the talent. "I need to eat lots," was his counter to you, quite blunt and certainly not flashing any emotions clamped behind his tough exterior. "Besides you gave it to _me_, so let me enjoy having it to myself."

He had a point. "Fine, fine."

Just then, the rest of the members came piling through the doors, pooling into the gym and curtly cutting off your alone time with Ibuki. Both of you were discreetly cursing under your breath, _Ibuki not so quietly_, upset that you could no longer be dawned in precious time alone. You not so much; just being by Ibuki's side, whether or not someone was around, was enough for you.

"Alright, is everyone here?" you questioned, standing up from your spot and briefly rummaging through your bag for the clipboard. You turned most of your attention away from Ibuki, dictating it onto the crowd of people now flooding within the gym. "I changed up the menu a bit! This should help improve your individual stats before our next match!"

'Yesss, [Last Name]-san!'

Everyone was doing splendid so far! Some members worked on perfecting their shots, while others teamed up to do varying passes to each other, and the remaining amount of them trained their dribbling by swooshing skillfully around tacky orange cones you set up intricately into a zig-zag pattern. You figured you could call break soon, seeing as how sluggishly their strength deteriorated over the course of time; they had been at it for a bit now.

Deciding mentally to stop them in ten minutes, you focused your thoughts back to the players and their training. The next few moments passed by slowly, a dwindling amount of high tension stringing into the air, until everything sped up in an instant; right before your eyes a spheroid ball came flying in your direction, inches away from slamming against you, and you could only screw your eyes shut as you awaited the sudden impact whilst a shriek was torn from your throat.

"[Name]!" the blunt voice of Ibuki shouted, raw with shock and concern, and his sneakers squeaked as he raced against the clock to charge for your form. His heated tempo proved to be in his favor, and he was able to knock the ball roughly away from its dangerous course of hitting you just in the nick of time. Your eyes were pried open as you felt something come around your body with a tender warmth. "You're fine," he breathed, breath ragged from the inkling of panic he briefly felt and his lumbering steps over to you.

Realizing his arms were around you, the familiar bounce of a ricocheted ball resounded through your ears, and you could only bring your hands up to grab fistfuls of the back of his shirt. You were transfixed on what happened, the heat collecting on your cheeks was distant in your conscious, one minute you had a ball flying at you and the next you were wrapped up in Ibuki's embrace.

"Th-Thanks," you breathlessly expressed your gratitude. He had just saved you so heroically, and you were also positive he was on the complete opposite side of the court; had he really ran the entire way just to save you from an impending basketball? Pondering on that crashed you back to earth and you pushed yourself heatedly against Ibuki, suddenly desperate for his hug. "Really...Wow."

"Don't worry about it. You're safe," he exasperated, another rare and devilishly handsome smile curving on his lips as the two of you finally peeled yourselves from each other. The member who had accidentally threw the ball your way had yet to have of confessed and apologize for his harmful mistake, and Ibuki certainly wouldn't have that.

Pivoting on his spot, a dangerously abhor glare being shot at the entirety of the team, and he bellowed out, "Who threw that?!" Everyone stayed quiet, every member with abashed expressions hung their heads a bit lower, and clearly unwilling to admit to anything. "What are you doing! [Last Name] could've gotten hurt, and you idiots aren't doing anything!" he ranted, scolding everyone in his line of sight as you stood behind him...wondering to yourself if you should pipe up now.

"Ibuki-kun, it's alright. I'm sure it was an accident, so—" you were promptly cut short as he rendered his terrifying gaze onto you, obvious anger glistening over his plum orbs; he was in sheer vexation over this matter, you could tell.

"It doesn't matter! Whoever did it should really step up and say they're sorry," he argued with you, tone dropping an octave due to his aggression. He didn't mean to take any of his anger out on _you_, but he was in such a state of wanting to protect_ your_ well-being, he let it shelter him more than he might've intended.

You sucked in air, unsure on how to settle him down, yet you acted on your instinct and reached over and clutched his hand; feeling the lightly calloused skin smother against your own softer feel. Ibuki let out an inaudible gasp, feeling his anger disperse gradually as he squeezed your hand back, and his flushed cheeks died down into the typical pale he always wore. "Thank you for defending me. We should get back to practice, and pretend that this didn't happen, alright?" you bargained with him a bit, and he found himself idly nodding his head; unable to forget the hand locked with his, or the brave act he just pulled off.

* * *

You forgot your notes back at your classroom, the school day along with practice had both punctually ended, and you scampered hurriedly through the hallways to get back your lost item. Upon entering your classroom, you saw Matatagi suavely leaning against a desk with your notorious, glaucous notebook in his hands and being waved in the air.

"I figured you'd come back for them," he surmised, lips quirked into a charming smile that seemed to have been accentuated by the rays of sunset seeping through the glass windows.

Nodding your head, you slid the door closed behind you, barely a sound being made except the subtle ring of wood sliding against wood. "Did I leave it on my desk?" you questioned, inwardly groaning as you prayed he hadn't taken a peak inside it yet. You had some personal stuff you could really do without him knowing. Or anyone for that matter.

Now it was his turn to nod his head, "Yeah. You're lucky I forgot something, too." As you approached closer to him to take back what was rightfully yours, he stood up with the notebook hanging loosely from his hand into the air. "Ask nicely~"

Oh, nice; he was teasing you. "Please give me my notebook," you mumbled, griping silently under your breath. What was even the point in this? He should just really give you back your notebook. A bashful grin splitting on his face, and tiny yellow-colored flowers popping up around the frame of his face occurred before he leaned over and gave you a quick peck on your cheek before handing back your notebook.

"It wasn't that hard, right? I'd hope not." **He'd be a little concerned on how idiotic you really are.** "Ah, that reminds me. Are you free tomorrow?" he queried, head tilting to the left slightly as he asked.

You shook your head, brows furrowing together in confusion. You never had anything planned on the weekends, typically. Matatagi gave you a thumbs up as he noticed the answer he was hoping for, "Good. Tomorrow, we're going on a date!"

"Wh-What?! You want to go on a date?" you stammered out, cheeks beginning to dust a cute shade of pink. You had never been on a date before, and you were sort of hoping that the one who took it from you was _Ibuki_ not _Matatagi_(he seemed to be stealing your first everything).

"This new amusement park is having its grand opening tomorrow, and all the tickets are_ free._ I thought It'd be fun if we went _together,_" he enunciated the word 'together' to get his point across. You could only swallow thickly, it seemed as if you hadn't a choice. Well, an amusement park date _does_ sound like fun you had to admit— "I'm your boyfriend, so let's go together."

"Alright," you agreed to his idea. Then he began to discuss what time he'd come pick you up at your house, and that you should dress for slightly humid weather. After that was all finished, he gave your cheek one last kiss before promptly telling you he would walk you home.

* * *

**a/n; I'm super excited for the next chapter! Cute date with Matatagi? _yes pls._ Thank you for reading!**

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


End file.
